The Xmen are okay
by redroses123
Summary: After death strikes the professor Scott feels he owes him for treating him so well like a son and hasnt been the same since his passing. Good think his love Kitty has a idea to make him feel better. Scott/Kitty


We are alright

At the Institude now, 6 years later before sunrise Scott Summers was looking out on to the balcony of his apartmen at the mansion. His mind drifted to the professor, one of the things it often did. It went Kitty, Professor, job and all else usally went under those three. not that he didnt love his friends and family but they could leave his mind but the big three never did. In some ways he felt he was always thinking of Kitty the love of his life, His job to protect mutants and those who hate and fear them, And the professor, the man who was the only real father figure he had. Who left them 2 years ago. Scott took his death very hard and felt he owed the professor something but what and how was the problem. The sun started to peek over the hills. Kitty pryde walked up next to her fioncee. "Good mourning Scott" Kitty told him. He pulled her close to him so she was up against his bare chest his arms wrapped around her. "good mourning babe" He told her. Kissing her neck. she smiled standing there in her loves arms. She finally turned facing him. "Sweetheart why are you up so earliy anyways" she asked. He averted her gaze looking at the sunrising a bit more. "Scott whats wrong "Nothing" he mumbled dropping his hands he went over to the railing. She walked over next to him putting her hand on his. "Scott talk to me whats up" She said. "Its just the professor..." He said with a sigh. She looked worried he more then anyone took his death hard not that they all didnt, tears had been shed for weeks on end. "What about him, baby" she asked quitely. "Its just...he raised me and taught me what was important in life, how to be a man, how to be an x-man, how to lead a team, he was always there for me you know and now I feel like I owe him something but how do I repay him?" He asked very stressed about this her other hand softly rubbed his back. "You know what matters most to him scott, his x-men because were his children everyone of his students and he wants you to look after them and love them, he wants to know there in good hands" She said. He stood up strait. "Kitty thats brillent!" He said knowing what to do. "I better go start thiis right now "He said with a long yawn at the end. "No Scott right you need to go back to bed you got up in the middle of the night to come out here" She said. He smiled "fine" He told her as she lead him back to bed.

Later in the afternoon Scott went to his office and locked himself inside until he was done writing a letter at first he wasn't sure how to start but he thought about the professor and it came to him. 

Dear Professor Charles Xavier

I owe you everything I am to you professor, I owe you my life, and through it you raised me as your son you taught me what is important in life. I knew I had to pay you back but I didnt know how to before but now, now I do.  
>The thing you care most about in life is your students, and 2 years ago June 4th 2009 you left us, but its very important that you know, that we are ok.<br>Rogue and Remmy are married, they have a beautiful baby girl Isabella, Rogue is still the same cool southern girl but she now controls her powers much better. Jean is no longer at the house but she emails us from time to time and has three little girls, Joy age 5 and twin 3 year olds, Alison and Karen they all look so much like her. Roberto, Ray, Laura, Alex and even Tabitha are back at the institude as teachers. Bobby, Rahne, Amara, and Sam are still off at colledge. Jamie is still in highschool. Logan and Ororo came back from there trip from Japan. Beast is still teaching still blue still a shakespear nut, and I wouldn't want it any diffrent. Kurt and Amanda are still married and now have a baby boy the first x-man Evan Michal Wagner, bringing us to Evan who comes by more often having a god-son here, As for Kitty she is still gorgess still making sure im not to 'up tight' which aapperently is more then you would think! Im okay I guess but I dont think all ever quite get over your death, like a son can't with his father because you are my father the only one I can really remember. The kids are doing well we have whole new class now lots of new faces and im just trying to be there for them like you would, which is hard and sometimes im not sure how you did it but I apprettate it even more. So dont worry about us we always and forever will be okay, after all you trained us.  
>Sincerly Scott Summers.<p>

He read it over and over looking for something wrong until he deciede it was perfect. He took it out to the grave behind the house and put the letter there. Even though he couldnt read it he felt better he felt like he could. the next time he went out there craved on the tree next to the grave it said. Debit paid.

But it wasnt over yet he told himself that when he and Kitty had there first son they would name him Charles. He intended on keeping that promise too. But then only there was Scott and Xavier, A father and his son and scott knew that this would never really be done.


End file.
